Our Recognition
by Baby Rose
Summary: Lucas.Peyton: Takes place shortly after the season three finale. This is the story of Lucas and Peyton's journey back to each other, and the obstacles they face along the way. Can they finally be together? Please read and review. No BL flames, please.
1. The Long Goodbye

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's my first attempt at a chaptered LP fic. I've never tried one before, so if it sucks...I'm sorry. But please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you!

_**Our Recognition**_

WATCHMEWATCHU: It's been a while, Peyton. How are you?

The small ding that sounded from Peyton's computer caught her attention immediately. She set her drawing down on the bed and walked over to her desk, grabbing the mouse and squinting to read the message. As soon as she read it, another one popped up.

WATCHMEWATCHU: How's your life now that your second mom is dead? I heard your best friend is gone, too. Nice job with that one.

A surge of anger coursed through her, and she typed furiously back.

PEYTON: Who the hell is this?

WATCHMEWATCHU: You know who I am.

Peyton's heart started racing. This had happened before. Last year, just before summer started. She had thought it was Ellie trying to mess with her. Obviously, that couldn't be the case now. But who else would do this? Another ding of the instant messenger interrupted her thoughts.

WATCHMEWATCHU: It's always going to be there, isn't it?

WATCHMEWATCHU: You and me?

WATCHMEWATCHU: If I say I love you right now, will you hold it against me?

WATCHMEWATCHU: **I have to be with you.**

WATCHMEWATCHU: _And now we can have it._

WATCHMEWATCHU: I LOVE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?

WATCHMEWATCHU has signed off

Peyton couldn't breathe. She stared at the screen, frozen. She was rooted to her spot, even though every part of her wanted to shut the words out. The memories, the emotion, the passion, the pain. She wanted it all out of her mind. But whoever this was knew all of these things they'd said to each other, and wouldn't let her forget them.

But who was it?

Finally snapping to her senses, she signed off the messenger and covered the computer. She stood on shaky knees, backing away from it. It couldn't be him. She refused to believe it was him. He wouldn't do something like that, especially not to her. Would he?

No one else could possibly know all those things they'd said…

"Hey Peyton."

Peyton nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound of Haley's voice. She placed a hand over her chest, finally able to breathe normally again. "God, Haley," she said. "You scared the hell out of me."

Haley's brow furrowed as she came further into the room and sat on Peyton's bed. "I'm sorry…why?"

Peyton shook her head and stepped further away from the desk. "It's nothing, I was just really focused on my work." She grabbed a chair and sat in front of Haley. "What's up?"

Haley was quiet a moment before saying, "I was just wondering what's going on with you and Brooke. I mean, she moved out of the apartment, and we haven't really talked too much since the accident after the wedding. And Lucas is barely talking to me."

An uncomfortable feeling completely separate from the one she'd felt a few minutes before settled over Peyton, and she shifted in her chair. "How are Nathan, Rachel and Cooper anyway? All I heard from Lucas was that he and Karen found you, and Lucas helped pull them out."

Haley hesitated. She hated reliving that awful day that was supposed to be so perfect. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Yeah, that was….that was pretty much what happened. I guess Rachel told Cooper she was pregnant, and then ran them off the road."

"Was she?"

Haley nodded. "Lost it in the crash."

Peyton took a moment to swallow this. "Wow."

"Yeah, she didn't take it very well. Cooper left town a couple weeks ago, after he recovered. No one's heard from him since."

"And Nathan?"

"He was pretty shaken up after the crash, and he's still worried about Cooper. But we rebooked our honeymoon, so he should feel better after that." She smiled a little deviously.

"Why, Haley James Scott, I didn't know you had it in you."

Blushing and turning away with a grin, she walked over to Peyton's album collection and started browsing through them. "None of that, however, relates to the situation with you and Brooke." She turned back. "Come on, tell me what's up. You guys are best friends."

Peyton looked away, swallowing hard. It was her turn to relive a painful experience. Her voice was soft and rather defeated when she replied, "Actually, according to Brooke, we're not."

Haley was puzzled. "As in, you guys aren't friends anymore? But why? I mean, the last time you two fought like this, it was over Luc…" She paused, unsure if she really wanted to ask. "It's not over Lucas again, is it?"

Suppressing a heavy sigh, Peyton only nodded.

Haley knew this meant more drama was abound. The last time this had happened, it was ugly. Now, she feared it would be a massacre. Sitting back down on the bed, she asked in a gentle tone, "What happened?" Internally, she was hoping no cheating was involved this time.

Peyton was about to start telling the story, long as it was, but stopped. "I don't think you'll really want to hear this from me, Haley," she said shortly.

"Why not?"

Peyton's tone remained impartial, but she knew some part of her felt a little bitter. "Because from what I've seen lately, you two have been joined at the hip."

"So?" Haley was offended by what Peyton was implying.

"So, you'll probably be on her side, no matter what I say."

Haley's expression turned into one of annoyance. "Shouldn't I be able to judge that for myself?"

"Look, Haley," Peyton snapped, moving toward the door, "I don't need this right now, okay? You can try to be buddy-buddy all you want, but I'm not buying it. so go back to Brooke and let her tell you what happened. I'm sure it's a better story anyway."

Haley was growing visibly more angry and confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Peyton only motioned to the door in a clear message, and Haley left angrily after a moment. Peyton slammed the door behind her.

As she turned back, Peyton's latest art stared her right in the face. A picture of two hearts, side-by-side, of the same design as the heart she drew on Lucas's court. At the top, the acronym, "BFF" was scribbled. The left heart was broken in two, with the word, "LIES" above it.

And the second heart, shattered into pieces, had the word "TRUTH" written above it.

* * *

Lucas couldn't figure out where he went wrong every time with Brooke. It seemed like the harder he tried, the worse things got. The more she hurt. He couldn't understand why loving her was never enough.

Ever since he'd come to her that night when she'd agreed to be with Felix, Lucas had been trying to prove himself to her. Trying to prove that he didn't mean to hurt her, and he didn't want to do it again. But she was making it so hard. Deep down, it seemed like all she wanted to do was find an excuse to bring their relationship to an end. And she was doing a good job of it so far.

He'd been going over and over in his mind what had happened at the wedding for the past three weeks. He'd cursed himself every time for saying anything about the library without making sure Brooke knew about it first. After they'd danced alone in the reception hall, Brooke had told him she needed some time alone to think, and then left.

So when she called just a half hour before to ask him to meet her at the River court so they could talk, he was worried.

Stepping onto the hot asphalt of the court he knew so well, he spotted Brooke atop one of the benches. Her eyes were downcast; she looked deep in thought. She hadn't seen him yet, so he stopped to stare for a moment. His heart started pounding. Her expression didn't look like a hopeful one.

He started to walk closer, and she looked up. Her cheeks were stained with tears that had already been cried. She'd come to a decision, and he felt he already knew what it was.

"Hi Pretty Girl," he said quietly, sitting next to her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. The nickname he'd grown so accustomed to saying somehow felt empty now.

Her voice was weak when she greeted him in return, minus the usual nickname she'd given him. Clearing her throat, she said, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," he told her, still tentative. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Brooke was quiet for a few very long minutes. She swallowed hard a couple times, and brushed her hair back with her hand. Finally, she began, "Did you know I was a tomboy when I was really little? Before Peyton and I discovered makeup?"

Lucas smiled at the thought. "No, I didn't."

She continued to prove her point. "Or that I still can't sleep sometimes without my favorite blanket? Or that listening to Classical music makes me cry? Or that I've always wanted to adopt when I get married? Or that I tried to run away from home when I was twelve?" She stared right into his eyes, noting how his face had fallen farther with each question. "Did you know any of that?"

Lucas was silent. He'd had no idea about any of that. Brooke had never shared anything about her childhood, or her dreams for the future. And really, neither had he. They really only knew each other in the present, not the past or the future. But why? Why had they never shared those things? He knew she didn't trust him, but didn't he trust her? Hadn't he decided a long time ago that he would devote himself to her this time, and know everything about her? How could it be that they still knew so little about each other?

Finally, he shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't know any of that, Brooke."

She turned back to the front. "I was angry at the wedding, Lucas. At Peyton, at you, at Haley and Nathan, but mostly I was angry with myself."

He was watching her intently, attempting to understand. "Why?"

"For always letting my insecurities get the best of me. And for thinking I could trust you again. I wanted to know why you never let me all the way in, but the truth is…" She broke off for a moment, looking over at him and shrugging. "I never let you in all the way either. I don't know you, Lucas, and you don't know me. And that can't work."

Lucas took her words in for a moment, knowing that they had both finally realized the truth about their relationship. A part of him still wanted it to work, though. Part of him still wanted to fight for it. He shook his head, giving her an honest, sincere look. "I do love you, Brooke," he told her. "I do."

She closed her eyes at the words and got down off the bench. She turned to face him, and another tear had found its way down her cheek. Her chin trembled when she said, "I know. But that's not enough."

Brooke began to walk back to her car, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned back once, stopping to look at him. "I'm sorry, Lucas."

He nodded sadly. "Me too."

When she got in her car, he watched her drive away and hung his head between his knees for a few moments. So that was it. That was how it ended. Their struggle was over. Brooke was admitting defeat, because she couldn't trust him or herself. Despite his best efforts, he'd ended up hurting her again.

Or maybe, in the end, they were just tired of hurting each other.


	2. When the Heartache Ends

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the great feedback! I love getting reviews, they make me so happy. As promised, some LP interaction happens in this chapter. Quite a bit of it, really. Good bonding time. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

****

**_Our Recognition_**

_Chapter 2: When the Heartache Ends_

The sound of 80's metal filled Peyton's room. She was on her bed studying, lying on her stomach, and listening just to the music for a moment. This was the CD Lucas had given her, just before Haley's party that day so long ago. It had been on repeat since she'd gone to sleep the night before.

Her English homework sat unfinished before her, but she didn't care. It was more appealing to think about him. She'd tucked her feelings away for Lucas for so long, it was like rediscovering them again for the first time, now that she was free to feel them.

As much as losing Brooke hurt, Peyton somehow felt liberated. Like a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. It was still hard to face the day without her best friend or Lucas, however. And since she'd pushed Haley away…the days had been lonely. So she turned to her music.

Glancing around the room, Peyton still immediately noticed the absence of the drawing she'd burned every time. But it felt good to get rid of that constant reminder. That daily reminder of the mistakes she'd made, and the people she'd hurt and lost in the process. But now, it felt like she'd gone full circle, back to the beginning. Even if she hadn't acted on her feelings for Lucas, in Brooke's mind, she might as well have. And that was enough.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her doorframe. Thinking of the creepy messages on her computer, she looked up sharply, only to find that it was worse than a stalker.

It was Lucas himself.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Rachel said as her new roommate stepped through the door. Brooke had asked to move in with Rachel shortly after the accident, when everything had fallen apart for both of them. It had been a rough time, but somehow they'd come together, almost as friends. Since then, they'd been trying to become better friends. Some days it worked, other days it didn't. But they were working on it.

Currently, Rachel was standing in the kitchen, pouring herself a drink when she saw Brooke's face and stopped what she was doing. "What happened to you? You've barely been home for the last two days. You look like hell." Her tone was a little too insensitive when she said it, and before she'd even said it, she knew it was harsh.

Brooke brushed off the comment, however, and sat down on one of the barstools at the counter. She'd been in and out of clubs and bars since breaking up with Lucas, and had only come home to shower, change and sleep since it had happened. Now, she just felt like she needed someone to talk to. Even if it was Rachel, she didn't care, as long as Rachel would listen. "I broke up with Lucas a few days ago," she stated bluntly, a hand on her forehead.

"Oh," came the more sympathetic response. "I had a feeling that might be it. Because of Peyton?"

Brooke set her jaw at the mention of her former best friend's name. "Yes, but that part I didn't tell Lucas. There were other reasons, too."

Rachel was incredulous. "Wait, wasn't that the main reason you two broke up? And you didn't tell him Peyton is still in love with him?"

Brooke gave her a glare, her voice rising. "Whose side are you on, anyway? What I do and don't tell Lucas is _my _business, okay? And he doesn't deserve to know anything that bitch said."

Rachel put her arms up in defense. "Alright, whatever. I just thought it was interesting, that's all."

With a roll of her eyes, Brooke folded her arms and looked away. She had a very specific reason for not telling Lucas about Peyton's confession. The last time he'd been given a choice of who he wanted, Lucas had chosen Peyton. Behind her back. She didn't want to give him that choice again. Not after the way things had happened. And if Brooke couldn't have him, Peyton couldn't either.

"Anyway," Rachel said heavily, attempting to get more out of Brooke. "How did he take it?"

Brooke shrugged, honestly unsure. "He told me he loved me, but I think he saw the problems too."

Rachel had her own opinions about the situation, but kept her mouth shut. Instead, she made a noise of thought and took a sip of her water. "So that's it, then? No more Lucas?"

Brooke nodded, seeming to come to the realization for the first time. "No more Lucas."

* * *

Grabbing the remote to the CD player as fast as she could, Peyton turned the music off.

"Hey, that was a good song," Lucas protested, pointing toward the stereo. He walked casually into the room, flopping down on a nearby chair, but Peyton felt far from casual with him there.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she shrugged. "I've heard it before. What's up?"

Lucas breathed out a sigh as he said, "Oh, I just…needed someone to talk to."

Peyton's eyebrows shot up. "And you came to me? Where's Brooke?"

He put a hand behind his head, looking at Peyton sadly. "That's what I came for. Brooke and I broke up."

Again, Peyton was inclined to say, 'And you came to me?' but refrained. It wasn't like it surprised her much. She had a feeling it would happen after what went on at the wedding. But she could tell Lucas was hurting over it, and that was enough to strike a guilty feeling within her.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she told him kindly. "I know how much you two tried to make it work."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, we did. But I've had a few days to think about it, and to be honest, I think she did the right thing. You know, we kind of rushed into things, and…neither one of us really knew each other. I could never make her happy, because she still couldn't trust me. And she wouldn't let me get to know who she was because she didn't trust me. And she's right, I didn't let myself go all the way there either. Maybe we just both can't do that again." He looked away, setting his chin in his hand. "But that doesn't mean I'll miss her any less."

Peyton nodded, fully understanding what he meant. It was interesting to hear him talk this way. She wondered, fleetingly, what he meant by 'we just both can't do that _again_.' She wondered if he meant that he'd done that with her the first time. And if Brooke had really said all of those things…she must not have told him anything concerning Peyton. She felt a mixture of relief and worry at that thought.

"You did love her, didn't you?" Peyton said gently, still watching him.

"Yeah, I still do," he responded. "But…maybe that _isn't _enough, you know? Maybe it's a lot more complicated than just loving someone."

She wanted to tell him about Jake. She wanted to tell him that sometimes your heart already knows what it wants, and won't let you fully have anything else until you obtain what you really need. But that wasn't her place. Who knew if he even felt that way for her anymore?

"Maybe it isn't," Peyton agreed, in a softer voice. She knew he just needed to talk this out, and she'd be the first to let him do it. "But if it's meant to be, Luke, you guys will find a way back to each other. I really believe that." And she really did. Just not about Lucas and Brooke.

He looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

She smiled in return, feeling a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. It suddenly made her brave. "Hey, I have an idea," she said, rolling off the bed. "Come on, it'll cheer you up."

* * *

Brooke sat in front of Rachel's computer, her hand over the mouse and a scowl on her face. Peyton's Punk and Disorderly website was in front of her, and the webcam window showed just enough into Peyton's room. Her scowl deepened as she watched it.

Just as she'd thought, Lucas was there. And he was leaving with Peyton.

* * *

"Come on! I thought you basketball players were fast!" Peyton called behind her. Lucas was lagging behind, because she was running the last stretch to their destination.

"Peyton, where are we going?" Lucas yelled, not quite annoyed, but confused. "We've been walking forever!"

"You wimp." She ran across the wooden planks that followed up to the pier, and waited for him there. When he finally arrived, she was grinning and he was still looking around for whatever they were supposed to be doing.

"So…what?" he said, short of breath.

Pointing in the distance, Peyton answered, "Do you see that old arcade over there?"

Squinting against the light, Lucas nodded. "I found it there a long time ago," Peyton continued. "Not many people around here even know it exists, but all the machines still work." A mischievous grin was lighting her features. "I bet I could kick your ass at pinball."

Now Lucas grinned as well. "You're on, Sawyer."

After forty-five minutes and ten rounds of pinball had passed (eight of which Peyton won), the two walked around to the other side of the pier for hot dogs. They laughed and talked, and Peyton had completely forgotten any initial awkwardness she'd felt by the time they went to sit on the sand. Watching the waves roll in, a quiet settled between them that was comfortable and peaceful.

That quiet was broken first by Lucas. Looking over at her for a lingering moment, he turned his body toward her. "Thanks for this, Peyton. It really helped."

She gave a nod. "Good, I was hoping it would. I had fun too. Especially since I proved that I am _way _better at pinball than you. Stick to basketball, Scott."

"Hey!" he laughed, giving her a playful shove. "I still say it was rigged."

"Whatever you need to believe."

A content smile on his face, Lucas watched the sun start to set. It really was nice. He hadn't been able to have fun like this in a while. And it was especially needed now, considering all he was going through. He appreciated all of Peyton's efforts to make him feel better.

"So, I have a funny story," Peyton said after a few moments. She didn't know why she wanted to tell Lucas about the messages, but part of her just wanted to make sure it couldn't possibly be him.

Intrigued, he said, "Oh really?"

"Mm-hm. Remember when I told you about those creepy messages I was getting last summer? When Ellie showed up?"

Lucas was instantly concerned at the mention of the messages. She had his full attention. "Yeah…" he said, waiting for her to continue. "Those aren't starting again, are they? I…I thought it was Ellie last summer."

"Well, unless I have otherworldly powers, I'm pretty sure it wasn't her. They just randomly started coming again." She shook her head. "I have no idea who it could be. I keep hoping it's not…" She paused, not wanting to give too much of herself away. "I keep hoping it's not someone I know. But then that thought scares me even more," she added with a dry laugh.

Lucas stared out at the ocean, wondering himself who would do something like this to Peyton. It bothered him last summer, as well, but when Ellie started becoming a positive figure for Peyton, it left his mind. But it was someone else. What if it was someone more dangerous? He didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Have they threatened you?" he asked seriously, looking back at Peyton with a worried expression.

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Just…weird and creepy." She wasn't about to tell him the content of the messages. But by his reaction, she could sufficiently rule him out. She knew it couldn't be him all along, but it was good to be positive.

Placing a reassuring hand on her back, Lucas said, "Well, you let me know if they keep coming. We'll do something to make them stop, okay? You shouldn't have to be scared like this."

A little jolt ran through her at the sensation of his touch. One she couldn't let herself fully enjoy, because of what it meant. She couldn't lose it now. Not now. Taking in a deep breath, she forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks. We should get back, though, it's getting late. I'm not sure I'll know my way back in the dark."

Lucas snickered. "Great. Your sense of direction sucks, huh? Stick to drawing, Sawyer."

She grinned, getting up off the beach and starting back. "Shut up."


	3. Fallen

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to get Chapter 3 up. I suck, I know. I've been really busy, so it's hard to get to the computer to type it up. Chapter 4 is already written, and Chapter 5 is on it's way to finished, so I'm still trucking along. I hope nobody gave up on me. :) Enjoy!

****

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**WATCHMEWATCHU:** Did you have fun last night, Peyton? I bet Lucas did. It's always nice to have the rebound girl around.

**PEYTON:** _Leave me the hell alone._

**WATCHMEWATCHU:** Why? Can't face the ugly truth? Screwing over your best friend makes you feel guilty, huh? Guilty enough to hang out with her ex just a few days after they broke up. How sweet of you.

**PEYTON:** He needed a friend. And why am I defending myself to you? Don't talk to me again.

**WATCHMEWATCHU:** That's convincing. Really.

**PEYTON:** Fine. I'll make sure you don't talk to me again.

(**WATCHMEWATCHU** has been blocked)

* * *

The last few days at school had been awkward for nearly every person in the group of five. Brooke and Lucas passed each other in the hallways with small smiles and quiet, civil greetings, but nothing more. Occasionally, Lucas still watched her during class. He did miss her, but she seemed to be doing fine without him so far. He wasn't sure whether to be happy for her or not.

Brooke and Peyton were avoiding each other at all costs. Or rather, Brooke was. Because their lockers were so close to one another, Brooke had found a cycle she could use to dodge Peyton fairly easily throughout the day. Deep down, though, Brooke wished she didn't have to.

Peyton still hadn't said much to Haley, and Brooke and Rachel didn't hang out much at school, so friends seemed to be limited. The hallways felt more like battlegrounds. With no one else to turn to, Lucas and Peyton gravitated toward each other the most.

They ate lunch together on most days, and today was no exception. Peyton picked at her sandwich while they talked, still trying to rid her mind of the words she'd read that morning.

"So, question for you," Lucas said, his eyes averted as Brooke walked by with a group of friends. She completely ignored them both. "And I need an honest answer this time."

Peyton had the unnerving feeling that she knew what this question would be, and was quickly trying to come up with an answer. "What's that?" she answered reluctantly.

"What really happened between you and Brooke? You obviously weren't fighting about what happened in the library, but she told me not to talk to you at the wedding. And…now she's living with Rachel. What was so serious?" He'd wanted to know the answer to this for weeks now, but Brooke wouldn't tell him the reason, and nobody else knew the full story.

Peyton was panicking. What could she tell him? He already suspected that the fight was over him, so what could she say? Desperate, she tried the same approach she did with Haley. "You probably don't want to hear the story from me," she said. "I'm not exactly unbiased or anything."

The reaction from Lucas to her avoidant statement was far from deterred. She should've known better than to try that tactic with Lucas. "Come on, Peyton," he urged.

A plausible explanation came to mind, and she knew she could probably get away with it, as long as she left out a few details. "She just freaked out about the scene we did for the Naley play. You know, she thought we weren't just acting." She did her best to sound convincing, trying to keep the lie from sounding nonchalant. Although, it was partly the truth.

Lucas was skeptical. "She flipped out over that? But she said _you _told her some things about the two of us."

Peyton stumbled. She hadn't realized anything like that had been said. "Really?" she said, struggling to keep her voice even. "Well…I don't remember saying anything like that. But she could've taken it that way. Was that…one of the reasons you two broke up? Because she thought there was still something between us?"

Lucas suddenly turned serious, his eyes falling on hers with such certainty and grace that it took her breath away. He took one of her hands in his own and said quietly, "Isn't there?"

Peyton was speechless. The feeling of his hand on hers froze her where she was, and she couldn't fathom the words she was hearing. Staring down at his hand, she wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell him there was no one else; to kiss him until neither of them could see straight. Instead, she merely sat where she was, trying to keep from gaping.

"Peyton?" he said, still waiting for her response. "Peyton, did you hear me?"

Snapping back to attention, she met his eyes and found them staring at her strangely. Looking back down at her hand, she found Lucas's no longer there. Instead, it was resting on her knee in concern. She'd let her mind run away with her.

Finally able to find her voice, she mustered up a weak smile and said, "Sorry, I spaced out. What'd you say?"

Sitting back again, Lucas still appeared confused. How could she just zone out when they were talking about something so important? Slowly, he repeated, "I said she never mentioned that. I'm assumed that's why she moved into Rachel's house, though?"

Peyton nodded. "I guess she doesn't trust either one of us. I don't know if she ever will."

Lucas watched students go by, and spotted Brooke laughing with a few friends. "I tried so hard," he said absently. "I could never convince her enough."

"You shouldn't have to try that hard." The words slipped out before Peyton could stop them. Realizing what she'd just said, her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Luke," she apologized. "It's none of my business, I…"

He put a hand up to stop her from apologizing further. "It's okay, Peyton. I think you're right."

Peyton was surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah." Lucas was still staring at Brooke. Peyton couldn't decide if it was pain or simple sadness in his voice when he said, "I think she's better off without me."

* * *

Walking to her car after school, Peyton was still kicking herself for what had happened at lunch. She needed to stop thinking about him.

And as soon as someone could tell her how to do that, she would.

"I see you've had no problem coming to my ex-boyfriend's rescue, have you? Hoping he'll 'wake up and see the light'?" a spiteful voice said behind her.

Stopping in the middle of the parking lot with a firm grip on her backpack, Peyton turned around. "I don't feel like arguing again, Brooke. I'm just trying to be a good friend to him. That's all, okay? Nothing more." The words from the instant messages this morning resounded in her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder if Brooke really was the one sending her the messages.

"Right, just friends. Because you haven't lied about that before."

Peyton stepped forward, sufficiently annoyed now. "Alright, look. I'm not going to stop being friends with Lucas just to make you feel better. _You _broke up with _him_, so move on and leave it alone." She started to walk away again, shaking her head in disgust. She'd expected to take grief from Brooke for spending time with Lucas, but it still made her angry.

"Mostly because of you, I'll remind you."

"Which you obviously didn't tell him, from what I've heard," Peyton quipped, her back still turned. "So don't try blaming it all on me."

Reaching her car, she opened the door and stood behind it for a moment. Brooke was temporarily unable to think of a retort. "You know how I feel about him, Brooke," Peyton said. "And I won't run from that again. Because this time I don't have to."

With that, she climbed in the driver's seat, slammed the door, and drove away.

* * *

Brooke was sketching a new design for her fashion line when Rachel came home that day. She'd gone shopping after school to get rid of the bad mood she was in, but it hadn't worked as well as she'd hoped.

Since everyone had heard about the accident and her relationship with Cooper, her popularity had taken a severe hit. Nathan constantly shot her dirty looks, and the rumors about her miscarriage didn't do much to help salvage her already bad reputation. She now hated going to school.

The only light she'd been able to find in the situation was that Mouth was still kind to her. She couldn't figure out why, honestly, after all she'd put him through. But she was working on patching up their friendship. So far, it was taking longer than she would've liked.

Setting the bags down in the living room, she sat down on the couch and fell back into the cushions with a frown and a glare up at the ceiling.

Brooke raised an eyebrow in Rachel's direction, stopping her pencil in mid-stroke. "We're quite a pair, aren't we? What's wrong with you?"

"Life in general," Rachel replied with a sigh. "I hate school."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "It's hard, isn't it? It's like starting all over, almost. I have exactly two _real_ friends I can talk to at that place. You and Haley."

Rachel sat up a bit to look at Brooke. "Yeah, I saw your little catfight with Peyton today. I thought you were never talking to her again?"

"Yeah, well, she's decided to take it upon herself to take care of Lucas while he's on the rebound."

Rachel was waiting for more. "So?" she said. "What's wrong with that?"

"So?" Brooke repeated, as if Rachel should've automatically known. "She's just waiting for him to get over me enough to make her move."

Rachel couldn't hold her tongue. Especially not on a day like the one she'd had, when she was annoyed with anything and everything else. "Okay, but didn't they like each other first anyway?" she commented.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Why do you keep defending her?" she demanded.

Rachel shook her head. "I just think it's stupid that you're blaming her for ruining your relationship with Lucas when you two obviously couldn't make it work anyway." She was on a roll now, letting out all the thought she'd been holding in. "From what you've told me, all you guys ever fought about was her. He couldn't convince you he wanted to be with you. And now that you know the truth, why don't you just leave them alone? If they're meant to be together, don't stand in their way. It shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks!"

Her voice level had risen far above what she'd intended by the time she realized she'd gone too far. Some of her own personal conflict had slipped into her argument, but she meant every word of what she'd said. However, by the expression on Brooke's face, she knew the reaction wouldn't be pretty.

To her surprise though, Brooke got up, left her sketchbook where it was, and headed for the door. As she left, she said, "Make that exactly _one_ real friend."


	4. Traffic

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hey Hales, have you seen my Jordan's?" Nathan called from the bedroom, checking in the closet again.

Haley traveled back to the bedroom, carrying the shoes he'd left by the television set. Presenting them to him with a knowing smile, he grinned sheepishly and took them from her. Giving her a kiss, he said, "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know," Haley quipped, mostly in a mumble as she turned away. "Maybe I should jump off a bridge and you can find out."

Nathan stopped in the middle of lacing up his left shoe, going quiet. Haley turned back, immediately regretting speaking the words aloud. "I'm sorry," she said, sitting down on the bed beside him. "I didn't mean that." She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

He nodded, looking over. "I know it was hard for you," he told her, "but I really just want to forget about it, okay?" His tone was gentle, but serious.

Haley nodded as well, resolving more to herself. "I know. I'm sorry. Pretend I didn't say anything."

Continuing to lace up his shoe, Nathan resumed normal conversation. "So did you ever find out what happened with Brooke and Peyton? Why they're at each other's throats again?"

Haley felt the urge to roll her eyes at the entire situation. People needed to stop fighting for Lucas's affection. "It's about Lucas again," she told him tiredly. "Peyton told Brooke she still has feelings for him. I guess she told her right before the wedding, which is why they weren't speaking to each other. I…didn't notice at the wedding, to be honest, but Brooke doesn't know that. So now she's sworn to never be friends with Peyton again. I don't know why Lucas can't just pick one of them and have it be done."

Nathan smiled to himself. "Because it wouldn't be Tree Hill if there was no drama going on."

With a dry laugh, Haley agreed. "Brooke told me she broke up with him already, though," Haley went on. "So I'm not sure where things stand now."

Shaking his head, Nathan said playfully, "Two hot girls fighting over him? Why does he have all the luck?"

Haley swatted him, smiling as she did so. "You have _one _hot girl who happens to be your wife, so get over it."

Standing, Nathan took her hands and helped her up. "Then I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "What is my beautiful wife doing today, anyway?"

"I have to work," Haley told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Then I'm going to see Brooke. That should be fun." The sarcasm was evident in her voice. Brooke had ceased all contact with every close friend but Haley, and being the nice person she was, Haley was spending a lot of time with her. And sadly, she spent most of that time talking about the situation with Peyton. Haley was getting tired of being in the middle, although technically Peyton didn't want anything to do with her.

Nathan nodded, having heard her complaints before. "It's nice of you to stick by her."

"Yeah," Haley replied vacantly. "I just wish they'd let it go. Fighting over a guy is just so pointless."

Pulling away, Nathan's brow furrowed. "You and Lucas fought over me when we first started dating, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Haley said, "but that was different. He just thought you were a jerk, it's not like he wanted you." She laughed a little at the thought.

Nathan remained serious. "But you didn't stop dating me for Lucas."

"Yeah, because I knew I didn't want to give up something so special."

Nathan moved toward the kitchen, mid-thought. He turned back to her while he was walking. "Peyton gave up pursuing a relationship with Lucas because of Brooke, didn't she?"

"From what I've gathered, yeah…"

"And now she's discovering she still has feelings for him?"

Nathan stopped when he got to the door, ready to head for the River Court. "Right," Haley responded, still waiting for the point.

"Well, maybe she just wasn't sure if what she had with Lucas was worth losing Brooke over."

Haley's expression was intrigued. "But…?"

Nathan shrugged, turning the knob on the door. "But maybe now she is."

* * *

That evening, Lucas and Peyton were headed to a concert at Tric. She'd brought Stereophonics into her club for the weekend, and knew Lucas would enjoy it as well. When she told him about it, he had definitely been excited. She found it cute that he was so psyched.

Entering the club side-by-side, the dance floor was empty and a few of the band's crew members were setting up equipment on the stage. Lucas was puzzled at the sight. Trailing behind Peyton, he tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a smile. "What?" she said.

"Doesn't the concert start at 6:30?" he asked, still looking at the stage.

"No," Peyton answered, leading him to the right wing of the stage, "I said _it _starts at 6:30."

He looked at her like she'd just told him she was thinking of trying out for the football team. "Peyton, there's no one here but us."

Opening a door backstage and keeping her back to the room, she said excitedly, "But Kelly Jones is."

Lucas looked like a little kid in a candy store as he stepped into the room.

* * *

"Brooke, do we have to go to Tric again tonight?" Haley whined from the bathroom. "Wouldn't it be just as good to go to a movie or something?"

Every time Haley had spent time with Brooke lately, they'd gone to Tric. Even though she couldn't buy alcohol there, Brooke enjoyed the boys and the music, and tonight was no exception. Even if they were broody, emo bands like Peyton enjoyed, and even though it was Peyton's club, she still had a good time dancing.

"No," Brooke argued, somewhat whiny herself. "There's supposed to be a good band there tonight, I wanna go. And besides, I want to avoid going back to Rachel's house as long as possible."

Haley wasn't surprised by this. "You two have a fight?"

"Just a disagreement. Are you ready or what?"

Stuffing lip gloss back into her makeup bag, Haley said, "Okay, okay, yes. Let's go."

Haley headed for the door, but Brooke slowed and stopped halfway. "You're killing me here," Haley said in a strained tone. "Are you coming?"

"I'm sorry, Haley," Brooke said, flopping down on the couch. "I shouldn't be forcing you to come with me everywhere just because I have no one else to hang out with. And it's not fair to put you in the middle of all this."

Haley gave up and sat down beside her. "You're not forcing me to do anything," she told her kindly. "I love hanging out with you, Brooke. I would no matter what. And you're right, I wish I wasn't in the middle, but I would've been anyway. This isn't your fault. I'm just friends with you both, regardless."

Brooke smiled a little at the sweet words. "Thanks. Why do you stay with me, though? You could've sided with Peyton."

Haley didn't consider herself to be on anyone's "side," but knew that was the way Brooke saw it. "Peyton doesn't want me around, really," she replied. "But I know you're not a bad person, Brooke, and I know you're just hurting. So let me be here for you, okay?"

Nodding and fighting back tears, Brooke wrapped Haley in a hug. She was touched, and comforted. "Thanks, buddy," she repeated.

"Don't mention it. Can we go now?"

"Please. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"We'll see you in five. Thanks, Kelly," Peyton said as she closed the door. Lucas was standing a few feet away, still in shock.

Peyton couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I think you enjoyed yourself."

"We just talked about music for a half an hour with the lead singer of Stereophonics," he said, as if Peyton hadn't been there. "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

A sinking feeling worked its way into her stomach, and she forced herself to keep the smile. She didn't want to make it awkward by letting her face fall or by staying quiet too long. "I rock, I know," she answered coolly. "Just tell me I'm incredible and start thinking of ways to repay me." She brushed past him to break eye contact, but looked back coyly once or twice.

"You're incredible," Lucas told her, following behind. "I don't know if I can top that, but you can bet I'll try."

She slowed down to walk side-by-side with him again. She decided to let the harmless comment go. "It better be good," she said mock-warningly.

The club was almost full, and Peyton had to almost shout above the noise. "I have to go announce them," she told Lucas, lighting a hand over his shoulder and moving around him. "I'll meet up with you in a few."

"Okay."

Closing her eyes for a moment when she got up on the stage, she tried to mentally collect herself. It was easy for her to get caught up in the moment with Lucas, and she didn't want that. The last time that happened, she'd said far too much. _And the time before that, _she thought bitterly.

As the band came on stage, she grabbed the microphone, took a deep breath and turned it on. "Alright, how you guys doing tonight?"

Her words were met with collective yells and cheers that seemed to shake the rafters of the club. "Good, because we've got a very special musical guest for you tonight, and they're ready to rock. Please welcome Stereophonics!"

Thunderous applause filled the club, and the band started to play. Peyton quickly got off the stage, and found Lucas not too far away. "The best view is back there," Peyton pointed, her mouth close to his ear so he could hear her. "Let's go."

* * *

The second song of the night ended, and Brooke had already found several dancing partners, including Haley. When the last bars of the song were finished, and the lead singer started talking, Brooke leaned in close to Haley's ear. "I'm gonna go get drinks," she told her. "Stay here."

Haley gave her a thumbs-up and started dancing to the next song. Brooke walked away, noting how her new wedges were already starting to hurt. Gripping a nearby table for support, she adjusted the strap on her left dark blue wedge. Faintly, she could hear a familiar voice nearby. No, two familiar voices. Excited, happy voices.

"Okay. Okay, ready? It's our favorite song. You take the lead part." And suddenly, she heard those two familiar voices singing.

To each other.

Her eyes had darted through the crowds and immediately found Lucas and Peyton. A jealous spark ignited upon sight of the two together, but started to ebb away as she continued to stare. Both had uncontrollable grins on their faces as they practically yelled the lyrics to, "Traffic," to each other. The song, as she listened to it, was actually quite poignant and sad. But both Lucas and Peyton looked so happy. She didn't quite understand it. Peyton did a little dance at the musical break, instantly causing Lucas to laugh. And surprisingly, without really even thinking about it, Brooke smiled too.

Startled at herself, Brooke continued to watch them. She could never relate to Lucas on that level. She never even knew he liked this band that much. It was strange to think about; they'd been together for so long, and she couldn't even pick out what bands he liked the most, or what authors he liked, besides Steinbeck. She'd always considered it to be an "opposites attract" sort of relationship. But maybe their opposites weren't in the right places. Or maybe it was still a case of not being able to salvage enough from their first try at a real relationship.

Either way, all she knew was that they both looked so blissfully content in that one moment. Happier than she'd ever seen them with anyone else. It should've made her jealous. It should've fueled her anger, and made her even more furious with them both. But instead, she just felt sort of…sad. She wished so badly for that kind of happiness, and there it was. Staring her right in the face. Peyton was the one who had it all along, and the one who got to appreciate it the least.

Peyton caught Brooke's stare, and the grin faded. Lucas was still distracted by the music, but Peyton noted that her friend's stare didn't seem hostile. Attempting a friendly half-smile, she raised a hand in greeting, and Brooke did the same. Then she turned back to the bar. But that one exchange, that one moment…meant so much to both of them.


	5. Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note: **Big chapter! Here, the stalker is revealed, and so are true feelings. Please review! Thanks for your support!

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes**_

Haley had had a long day at the café. Customers had been in and out for the past four hours, and she'd been out late with Brooke the night before. This time, they'd gone to a late movie instead of Tric. The last time they'd been to Tric was the night Stereophonics had played, a few days before. Brooke hadn't wanted to go since. When Haley asked her why, she always dodged the question.

Now that the flow of customers had almost completely died down in the café, Haley was cleaning up the tables and counters. It was twenty minutes to close, and she couldn't wait to sit down.

Hearing the bell on the door chime as her back was turned, she let out a quiet sigh and turned. "Hi, what can I get for y-…" she cut off mid-sentence when she realized who it was. She turned back to what she was doing and said simply, "We're closing soon."

Peyton walked up to the bar, looking heavy with guilt. "Haley, just hear me out."

"Why?" Haley demanded in a hostile tone, still feeling hurt. "You obviously don't think very much of us as friends, so why should I listen to what you have to say?" She continued to angrily stack dishes.

"Because I'm really sorry."

The words were so heartfelt and sincere that Haley was caught off-guard. She finished putting away the last dish, and slowly turned around. "You are?" she said quietly, in a hopeful voice.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I really am. I wasn't being fair, Haley, and I know that. But I was angry, and hurt, and I just wasn't sure how ready I was to open up. And lately, letting people in hasn't worked too well for me."

Haley came closer, leaning her elbows on the counter. "You should've known you could trust me, Peyton."

"I know," Peyton conceded. "I know that now, okay? But we can't get any further until you tell me if you forgive me or not."

Haley didn't have to think about it for long. "I forgive you. But what brought you here this late? I mean, it's almost 10:30."

Peyton hesitated. She was exposing herself to the core now, and she wasn't sure how it would go over. But Lucas had told her to let them in, and he was usually right. And right now, she didn't have anywhere else to turn.

"I just…" she started, getting comfortable. "I just have so many thoughts circling around my head right now, and no one to talk to about them. And I realized I'd pushed away the one person who probably would've listened."

Motioning to a nearby table, Haley brought over two cups of coffee and sat down. "I'm listening," she said plainly.

An appreciative smile formed on Peyton's features, and she traced a finger around the mouth of the cup. "First you need to tell me what Brooke has told you."

Haley appeared visibly frustrated at the mention of this. "Can't we just leave Brooke out of it?"

"No, because otherwise I can't tell you the rest."

Haley reluctantly gave in. "She told me you sprung the fact that you still have feelings for Lucas on her right before the wedding. And that she wanted nothing more to do with you because of it."

"Nothing else?" Peyton pushed.

There was more, but nothing Haley felt needed to be shared. Not only because parts of it would be hurtful for Peyton to hear, but also because she wanted to respect Brooke's trust. "That's pretty much it."

Peyton was quiet for a few long moments, sipping the coffee thoughtfully. She finally met Haley's gaze again and asked boldly, "Do you think she really loved him, Haley? I mean, you know what real love is. You know what it's supposed to be. Did they have it?"

Haley was puzzled. "Why? What difference would it make?"

This looked physically painful for Peyton to get out. "You were the only person who ever actually saw Lucas and me together. You know how I felt about him. You know I let him go for Brooke."

Haley nodded. "I know."

Peyton's stare turned to the window. "It hurt a lot to let him go. More than I was ever willing to admit. I…I hate to make our relationship sound empty, because _it wasn't_, but I hid from those feelings with Jake." Her eyes met Haley's again. "I couldn't hide them anymore. I still can't. I can't just be friends with Lucas, Haley. But if what he and Brooke had was love, I'll back off right now and never say another word."

Haley contemplated that for a moment, thinking over the past six months, and what she'd seen of Lucas and Peyton a year before that. She placed her arms on the table. "Want to know what I think?"

"What?"

Haley stared at her pointedly, then said, "I think you wouldn't have said anything in the first place if you didn't already know the answer to that question."

Peyton was surprised, but not by the response itself. She was more surprised that Haley would say it. She knew it was the truth, she just needed to hear it from someone else. "I didn't want this," she said quietly. "I just wanted to forget about it and move on. To bury it. But even Jake saw past that."

The last part of her sentence had slipped out by accident, and Haley was now intrigued by it. She cursed herself inwardly for saying it. "What do you mean?" Haley asked. "When did you see Jake?"

"Nevermind, it's not important. I just…"

"No, Peyton, it is important," Haley interrupted gently. "Did something happen with Jake that affected your feelings for Lucas?"

Peyton hesitated, not wanting anyone to know how she'd humiliated herself in front of Jake. But she knew Haley well enough to know that she wouldn't let something like this go. "Let's just say Jake knows who my heart is with. Without a doubt, he knows."

Haley wasn't sure what to make of that, but she figured it was all she was going to get. "So…where does that leave you?"

Peyton scoffed. "Basically? In a lose-lose situation."

Haley looked on at her in sympathy. She knew it couldn't be easy on Peyton by any means. She'd been in a situation where she had to choose between her best friend and the man she loved, and it wasn't an easy decision. "What did you want to talk about, then?"

Resting her chin in her hand, Peyton thought for a few moments, trying to sort her thoughts into coherent words. "It's just…we ran from our feelings once before, and look where it got us. I don't want to run again. Especially not now, when I have nothing standing in my way except…"

"Brooke?" Haley offered, but Peyton shook her head.

"Worse."

"Who?"

She swallowed hard. "Myself."

"You're worried he doesn't feel the same way."

"Isn't everyone? God, Haley, I pushed it so far away that I didn't even know how much I still loved him until Jake made me realized it himself. I'm happier than I've ever been when I'm with him. _He's _my best friend. He's always been the one who saves me. From shootings, from bad situations, and…really, he's always saved me from myself. How am I supposed to let that go?"

Haley was silent for a few moments after Peyton was finished. Honestly, she couldn't entirely see the dilemma anymore. If Peyton felt this strongly for Lucas, and Brooke wasn't a factor, why was she still hesitating? With a shrug, she told Peyton, "It's simple. You don't."

"But it's not that simple," Peyton insisted. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"But what if he _does _feel the same way? And you said yourself that it's impossible for you to just be friends, so what do you have to worry about? Are you willing to risk not ever knowing what could've been? What if I had listened to everyone and never given Nathan a chance? I would've missed all the amazing parts of our relationship." She leaned closer to Peyton. "Are you willing to have this happiness you feel when you're with him be shadowed by your doubts?"

Peyton was transfixed by the words. Every word of it made perfect sense. As she mulled the words over, Haley then asked the question Peyton had been asking herself for weeks.

"Are you willing to throw away a future for the present?"

* * *

All was silent between Rachel and Brooke when Brooke walked in that night. Rachel got up from the couch, ready for whatever Brooke would do. She wasn't about to apologize for the things she'd said, but she was sorry for the way it had happened.

Slowly, Brooke walked over to the kitchen counter and sat at one of the barstools. "I give up," she said quietly, her chin down. "She wins. It's not worth fighting over anymore."

Rachel traveled a little closer. "Why have you always thought of it as a competition? You could literally have any guy you wanted. Why fight so hard for Lucas?"

"Because he's _Lucas_," Brooke replied, looking up now. "You don't find guys like him every day. And…what if I never find one like him again?"

All thoughts of an apology left Rachel's mind. It was clear that, given some time to think, Brooke had decided she was right. She took a seat next to her friend. "Brooke, we're in high school. Why does everyone think they're supposed to find 'the one' in high school? We're going to college next year, and there will be so many boys to choose from, you won't know where to start. There's so much more to our lives than high school. Lucas is just your first love."

Brooke had never thought of those things before. All she'd really been focused on the whole year was Lucas and making her senior year last as long as possible. Ultimately, she just didn't want to be alone. That was all she really cared about. After a long silence, she asked, "When did you become so all-knowing?"

Rachel looked somber when she answered, "There is more to me than money and boys. Just like there's more to you than all of that."

Brooke smiled a little. "Who knew?"

With a roll of her eyes, Rachel left the barstool and reach for cookies in the kitchen. Offering one to Brooke, she inquired, "So what made you change your mind? I mean, you were hell-bent on keeping them apart a few days ago."

Focusing on the countertop as she held the cookie in her hand, Brooke remembered the club. "We went to Tric one night, Haley and me. Some band was there, I think it was Stereophonics. I went to get us drinks, and…I saw them in the crowd, singing and dancing to the song. And some part of me knew that nobody else could ever make them feel that way. No one else can touch it. I just never wanted to admit it because I want it so much for myself."

Rachel was impressed. She hadn't expected that kind of response, but it made sense to her. Shrugging a little, she answered, "Doesn't everyone? Most people spend their lives looking for it."

"And maybe they've already found it. That's the part that sucks."

"So…do you still hate Peyton? Or no?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied honestly. She wanted to see them both happy, but it was so hard to let go. "The way she went about all of it is what still bothers me. But then…I told Lucas once that you can't control love. And I still believe that."

Rachel took a thoughtful bite of her cookie. "So what are you going to do?"

* * *

It was getting late that night, but Peyton knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Haley's advice was still whirling around in her head, and it wouldn't let her rest.

Browsing iTunes, Peyton clicked on a song she'd been meaning to listen to for a while. As she listened, the band seemed to be singing her song. It was about love; about seizing it when it's right in front of you, because you finally realize you can't spend another second without them. Being physically unable to live without them. It was about so deeply knowing someone you love, you don't feel like anyone else could ever understand them so well. It was exactly how she felt.

Picking up her sketchbook, she started working on her latest drawing again. It was halfway finished, and she'd now found the perfect words to enhance it. The drawing showed Lucas and herself at Tric, looking at each other with happy expressions. She hadn't quite finished the faces yet, so she drew both Lucas and herself with closed eyes. Then she wrote the words, "Open Your Eyes" at the top. It was just what she'd been looking for to complete it.

Lost in her drawing and the music, Peyton heard a ding emit from the speakers and her head snapped up. She knew what that sound meant.

**LUCAS: **Hey you.

Peyton instantly felt at ease and let out a sigh of relief before smiling and typing back.

**PEYTON: **Hey, what's up?

**LUCAS: **I've found a way to repay you for the other night. Can I come over? I wasn't sure you'd be there, your webcam isn't on.

**PEYTON: **Yeah, it's been all out of whack. But you can come over. I can't wait to see what it is.

**LUCAS: **I think you'll like it. See you in a few.

**PEYTON: **K, bye.

**LUCAS: **Bye.

**(LUCAS has signed off)**

Putting the song on repeat, Peyton started listening to it again and closed her eyes, feeling more and more with every passing moment that this song was trying to tell her something. She needed to tell Lucas the truth. But those ugly doubts kept casting their shadows over her mind…

**WATCHMEWATCHU:** That's right, Peyton. Open your eyes. Open your eyes to the fact that you just might not get the guy this time.

The second ding that caught her attention was far less harmless. Especially when she thought about how she'd blocked this user already. How did they break through without changing their screen name?

**WATCHMEWATCHU: **Aww, did I hurt your feelings? So easily bruised for someone so angsty and broody. What if they all knew how weak you really are?

Suddenly, it all became clear. She knew who it was. Looking around the room, the IM window vanished and Peyton saw her dark angel self in the doorway, looking spiteful and cruel as ever.

"Missed me?" she asked sweetly. "You must've, to make up those crazy, creepy messages. Too bad it wasn't a homicidal psycho for Lucas to save you from, huh?"

Peyton placed her hands over her face and made a noise of aggravation. "I thought I got rid of you!" she exclaimed.

Her subconscious laughed dryly. "You thought nothing would ever bother you again? God knows poor Peyton can't be happy for more than five minutes."

Getting up from her chair, she crossed the room and stood across from her subconscious with her arms crossed. "So what do you want _this _time?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Remembering the first messages she'd received, she rolled her eyes. "Is this about Lucas? Because I've heard enough already."

"How long do you really think you have, Peyton? There are sixty-two days left of your senior year, before you all go your separate ways. Are you going to wait until it's too late, like you did with Ellie? Because that turned out _so _well."

"It's a bigger risk," Peyton defended weakly, feeling attacked.

"Why? Lucas doesn't have cancer." Her subconscious snapped her fingers and added mockingly, "Oh! But I think he _does _have that heart disease, HCM. Seems to be our luck, doesn't it?"

Setting her jaw, Peyton demanded, "Fine. What do I have to do to get rid of you this time?"

"Easy. Just open your eyes."

And Peyton did.


	6. You're All I Have

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**You're All I Have**_

"_Under your skin feels like home_

_Electric shocks through aching bones_

_There is a darkness deep in you_

_A frightening magic I cling to_

_Give me a chance to hold on_

_Just give me something to hold on to_

_It's so clear now that you are all I have_

_I have no fear now you are all I have…"_

"Were you asleep?" Lucas asked as he walked in, carrying a small package and a somewhat incredulous expression. "I just talked to you like, fifteen minutes ago."

Attempting to make sense of the strange dream she'd just had, Peyton stood from her chair and shook her head. It would've been nice if Lucas hadn't been the one to wake her up. The perfectly wrong person.

Smiling in a guilty fashion, Peyton answered, "I didn't get much sleep last night. You know me, I drift off pretty easily."

Lucas pretended to be offended. "You mean the anticipation of my completely awesome gift didn't keep you awake? That hurts, Peyton. It really hurts."

She was mildly amused, but stuck her hands out for the gift. "Just shut up and gimme my present."

With a chuckle, Lucas handed her the package. "It's not much, but I knew I couldn't come close to fully repaying you anyway." And he meant it. That night at Tric had meant so much to him. He'd forgotten what it was like to do things like that with Peyton. With anyone, really. Peyton knew good music, and meeting the lead singer of Stereophonics had been a dream come true. He couldn't imagine sharing something like that with anyone else.

He smiled a little sadly as he watched Peyton open the package. The last few weeks had been incredible, but he didn't want to make anything complicated by making a big deal out of them. It would be too confusing to try explaining, anyway. He watched her lift the top from the long, wide box and saw her freeze. She couldn't believe it.

It was a plane ticket to Savannah.

A horrible sensation shot through Peyton at the sight of the ticket. An unpleasant mixture of guilt, regret, disappointment and sadness washed over her, and she felt sick to her stomach. Oh, this was the very _last _thing she wanted.

"I did some serious searching to find his address. Your flight leaves on the 23rd. I thought you could go for the weekend, and just spend time with him. I know how much you care about him, Peyton." The words seemed to be hard for him to say, but he wasn't quire sure why. He'd given up Peyton to Jake long before; because it was obvious she needed more than Lucas could offer. So wasn't this what he wanted?

Peyton was still staring at the ticket. Knowing she couldn't be silent for too long, she mustered up the words she needed to say. "God, Lucas, this is so…unexpected. I…I don't even know how to th-thank you," she stammered.

Lucas's brow furrowed. He knew how to read Peyton well enough by now to know something was off. "You don't want to go?" he asked, feeling very confused. "I thought you'd been wanting this since last year."

"No!" she contradicted a little too quickly. "I want to go, I do." _I just can't… Oh God, Luke, why'd you have to do this now? I can't let this happen…he has to know how I feel. _"It's just…Jake is…" She didn't know how to say this. How could she say this?

Lucas kept waiting. "Jake is what?"

_Jake is not you._

She wouldn't let her eyes well with tears. She wouldn't. "Jake is just really busy with Jenny, probably," she said with a forced smile. "How do you know he'll have time to see me?"

Lucas shook his head, still gazing at her fondly. "If he has any sense at all, Peyton, he'll _make _time to see you." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he added, "Come on, you deserve this."

She could keep the tears at bay no longer. The nagging feeling at the back of her mind wouldn't let her get away with not telling him. Turning around for a moment to wipe away the tears that had escaped, she said, "Lucas, there's something I have to tell you. Something…I should've told you a long time ago."

Lucas couldn't decide if they were tears of joy or sadness, but he desperately wanted to know if something was wrong. All he'd wanted to do was make her smile.

"What is it?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

The words were perfect in her head. They said it all, eloquently and simply. How much she still loved him, how she'd never stopped loving him, and how Jake could never fill the void in her heart that Lucas had left. It was exactly what she'd wanted to say. But when she turned around, she choked on them. His eyes were locked on her, with that earnest concern reflecting in them. The confession was right on her tongue, but when she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was…

"You're the best."

Managing another weak smile, she walked to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Cursing herself for not telling the truth, she pulled away and immediately turned from him. He still appeared confused and worried. As sincerely as possible, she said, "Thank you."

Brooke hated her reflection.

As much as she constantly spoke of her looks and used them to her advantage, she loathed looking in a mirror.

Flipping her hair behind her shoulders and spraying body mist over herself, she left the bathroom and headed to the front room. Rachel was watching television, and saw Brooke getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she inquired as Brooke was grabbing her purse.

Brooke appeared fairly sure of herself. "To talk to Lucas."

Now Rachel was at full attention. "You're going to tell him the whole story?"

Brooke nodded, somewhat defeated. "He should know what really happened."

"I'm glad you are. I think it's better for all of you that way. And it might put a stop to this 90210 love triangle you've had going for years now."

Shrugging, Brooke replied in a fond tone, "Maybe. But as much as all of this has hurt, and as bitter as I might always be, I don't think I'd trade my time with Lucas back for anything. Even if it would spare me the heartache."

Rachel smiled at the words. "Then I guess that's what matters."

Still mulling over Peyton's reaction to his gift, Lucas was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and tossing his basketball in the air above him. He couldn't understand why she'd acted so upset. It appeared he'd lost touch with the ability to make anyone happy lately.

The thought that she might not feel that way for Jake anymore had already crossed his mind and been quickly discarded. Peyton wasn't an option for him in that way anymore. He'd had his chance, and he'd ruined it.

Blowing out a heavy, distressed sigh, he looked up sharply when he heard a knock on his door. Wondering if Peyton had come to explain, he set his basketball down and jumped up, pulling the door open and finding Brooke standing before him.

Lifting his brows in surprise, he said, "Brooke. I…wasn't expecting you."

She smiled wanly. "Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Somewhat puzzled, he opened the door wider. "Of course. What's up?"

Brooke mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. There would be repercussions from this, and she needed to be ready for them. Not only for not telling the truth in the first place, but also for what Lucas would do with the new information.

Wringing her hands together, she looked up at Lucas. "I wasn't completely honest about why I broke up with you."

Lucas's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

She paced the room. "Do you remember at the wedding, when I asked you not to talk to Peyton?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"You did it anyway, didn't you?" Her tone wasn't accusing, simply asking. Although there was a slight tinge of annoyance that wouldn't leave the end of her question.

Lucas looked uncomfortable, but nodded almost imperceptibly. Brooke went on, "Do you know why we were fighting?"

Again, he nodded. "Yeah, Peyton told me."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when the words sunk in. "Wait, she told you? And you weren't…surprised?"

"Well no, it wasn't like it was a big deal or anything. I'm still not sure why it was such a big deal to you."

Brooke was affronted. "Excuse me?" she replied, ready to lose her cool. "You don't see why it was a big deal? Who do you think you…" She cut off, suddenly unsure if they were talking about the same fight. "Wait a second. What _did _Peyton tell you we were fighting about?"

Would Peyton lie about their fight? He couldn't think of any reason why she would. "She said it was because you thought we weren't just acting in the Naley play. You know, in the final scene." He paused. "…Wasn't it?"

Brooke wasn't shocked by Peyton's fib. Turning away, she muttered, "Well, she told half of the truth."

"What?"

She wheeled to face him. "She still has feelings for you, Luke," Brooke blurted. "She always has, she just never admitted it until the night of the rehearsal dinner. When she told you she loved you…she meant it. _She _wasn't just acting."

Everything inside of Lucas seemed to stop at once. Everything he'd ever known to be true had now changed. Suddenly, it all made sense. His mouth was going dry, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to struggle in another breath on his own in the next few seconds. If what Brooke said was true…it literally changed _everything _about his future.

Grasping for words, he stuttered, "H-How do you know? She…she told you herself? But she's…she's been with Jake. She told everyone she loved Jake. How is this possible?"

Brooke shook her head. "As much as they tried…I don't think Jake was ever enough. She told me she went to see him a few weeks ago, and things didn't work out."

Suddenly, Peyton's entire reaction to the plane ticket made sense. He wondered what had happened, but before he could contemplate it, Brooke continued. "It's been obvious to everyone but you, Luke. I…I saw it every day I was with you, but I tried so hard to shut it out. It wasn't over between you and Peyton before, and it still isn't over. And you shouldn't have been with me if your heart was still with her."

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening. Of all people, he hadn't expected Brooke to be the one to tell him something like this. After walking on eggshells for so long with this topic, it was strange for her to confront him with the truth so readily. Was she right? Had he been lying to himself the entire time he was with Brooke?

Unsure how she was feeling as she watched him struggle with the new information, Brooke said quietly, "I just thought you should know. What you do with it is up to you." She headed for the door, but not before Lucas stopped her.

A few beats of silence passed between them. "Thanks," he said finally, very genuinely.

A short nod of acknowledgement was all Brooke offered before she left.

_"Mind if I sit here and read?"_

_"As long as you don't act out the parts."_

_"I want everything with you. I want us, Peyton."_

_"The truth is, I want all the same things you want, I do. And I want them with you."_

_"We got carried away. It didn't mean anything."_

_"It didn't?"_

_"Of course it did."_

_"Lucas, you're dating Brooke."_

_"I know, and she's great, okay? But…she's not you."_

_"I was so scared you weren't gonna wake up."_

_"What? And miss out on being with you?"_

_"Even if we could be together, what makes you think it would work?"_

_"Because I feel it in my heart. Don't you?"_

_"…Yes."_

Memories of every word, every kiss, and every emotion were coursing through Lucas that night. He stood out on the Rivercourt, practically making a tread in his match with the amount of pacing he'd been doing. Hours had passed since Brooke had come to him, and the weight of her words was still creating a suffocating feeling within him.

He recalled the shooting, and her confession in the library. The way she'd kissed him. The way she'd tried to downplay it a few days later. He hadn't thought anything more of it than friendship sort of love, but now that he knew…

How could he have ever been so blind?

He thought about his relationship with Brooke. He had been so immersed in putting all of his efforts toward showing Brooke how much he loved her, he couldn't consider anything else. But all of their arguments had been over Peyton. Every problem or bump in their relationship had been about Lucas not letting Brooke in, but talking to Peyton about important issues. He really hadn't seen the truth all along. Brooke had seen it, Peyton had seen it, and Lucas had shut his eyes to it all.

The summer they'd spent together, the road trip to see Ellie. The Classic, the school shooting, the gym where Dan had tried to strangle him, the play, the wedding. All of it had been his journey. Their journey. Not just as friends, but as each other's half.

His hands clutched his head as he finally stopped moving. The sudden feelings were crashing down so heavily he wasn't sure what to do now.

All he knew now was that he'd loved her all along.


	7. Finally Woken

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_See, I've finally woken from a long sleep  
__I'm ready to jump, to make that blind leap  
_'_Cause I now believe I have the power in me  
__I've got the faith, baby, I can truly be free…"_

_--------_

"Mom? You home?"

Lucas's voice was tentative and weary. He'd been out all night at the Rivercourt, just thinking. Since he'd been unable to sort out his emotions on his own, it was time to consult expert advice.

A worried Karen came down the hall in her bathrobe. "Lucas, where the hell have you been? I've been calling everyone you know. Even Peyton didn't know where you were."

At the mention of Peyton's name, he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. "I'm sorry. I just had something to deal with."

"And you couldn't call me while you were 'dealing?' You know better than that, Lucas." Her tone was still angry, and rising.

Putting his hands up in surrender, he stopped her. "Look, Mom, could we skip the lecture just this once? I need to talk to you."

Karen's annoyance wilted at his serious tone, and she sat down across from him. In a calmer fashion, she said, "Okay, what is it?"

Luke was still grappling with this internally, and was having a hard time putting it into words. Finally, he said, "I know you don't like talking about this, and I know it's painful, but…it would help me a lot."

Karen waited somewhat apprehensively. "Okay…what?"

It took Luke's eyes a few moments to meet his mother's. When they did, they were glossy. And when he spoke, his voice shook. "How…how did you finally know you wanted to be with Keith?"

A golf ball sized lump seized Karen's throat, and she swallowed hard against it. She struggled with this every day…every day she knew her stomach was growing larger. But if it was this important to Lucas, she would tell him. "Well, my life wasn't the same without Keith when he left Tree Hill. I couldn't remember what my life was like before he was in it." She paused to collect herself. "He was my…best friend, Lucas. I always loved him. That was what I realized." A tear rolled down her cheek, despite her efforts. "That was what I realized too late."

It was the answer Lucas was afraid to hear. He really couldn't picture his life before Peyton. It was dark, empty and lonely before Peyton. She _was _his best friend. She and Haley meant the world to him as friends. But the feelings he held for Peyton were far deeper than friendship, that much he knew now.

He also knew he didn't want it to be too late. "But Keith knew all along, didn't he?" Lucas asked. "He was just waiting for you to realize it yourself."

Karen nodded silently as Lucas's gaze drifted. "That must've been hard for him," he finished.

Placing a hand on her stomach, Karen asked softly, "Why are you suddenly curious?"

He found it not so hard to say anymore. "Brooke told me Peyton still has feelings for me."

Grinning now, Karen laughed and remarked, "Well, it's about time."

Lucas was taken aback. "You mean…_you_ knew?" Was everyone else painfully aware of this except him?

"It's been obvious since the day I met her in the hospital, Luke. And after the shooting."

Lucas was faintly annoyed. "How is it possible that everyone else knew but me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you just didn't want to see. How long did you think Keith and I were meant to be? Andy knew, too."

Lucas suddenly saw exactly where she was coming from. It made total sense. She never saw Keith as an option almost because he was too close to her. He was a friend, and she didn't want to ruin that. She pushed that idea out of her mind to preserve his place in Lucas's life. She blinded herself to it.

"I denied it for too long, Lucas. Don't make the same mistake."

Lucas nodded, completely understanding now. But there was still one thing. "What about Brooke?"

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted with a shrug. "I'll always have a tie to her on some level. We had two pregnancy scares, and we dated for quite a while. But it's nothing like what I've had with Peyton all this time. I get that now. But I still somehow feel like I need her permission, you know?"

"You don't need permission, Luke," Karen told him. "You just need to tell her what you're going to do."

Lucas was hesitant. "It's kind of awkward."

With a chuckle, Karen replied, "That's life. Get used to it."

He stood up, resolved now. Smiling a little, he wrapped his mother in an appreciative embrace. "Thanks, Ma."

---------

Between third and fourth period every day, the students had a fifteen-minute break, one that most used to grab breakfast or finish homework they didn't do the night before. Lucas and Haley usually used it to complain to one another about their quickly growing homework pile, and today was no different.

Leaving his Algebra class and crossing the hall, he met her by the lockers. He was glad to see her, too. He had a lot on his mind. "Thirty-two problems for Algebra II," he whined, resting his head against his locker. "That teacher is evil."

"Oh, cry me a river. I've got forty-five in Calculus."

Lucas grimaced. "Ouch. I have a Chemistry lab write-up due Friday."

"I have an AP Lit. paper due tomorrow."

"History test?"

"Macroeconomics test."

Lucas winced and gave up, shaking his head. "You always beat me at this game, I don't know why I bother."

"Me neither," Haley grinned, shutting her locker and turning to him. "But I love it. So what's bothering you?"

Lucas was thrown for a moment. "How do you know something's bothering me?"

"Oh please," Haley responded with a roll of her eyes. "I've known you this long, and you think I can't read you like an open book?" She swatted him playfully. "Come on, tell me what's up."

He leaned heavily against the locker. "Peyton still has feelings for me, Hales."

Her response was casual. "I know."

Lucas was puzzled. "You know? Did Brooke tell you?"

Haley immediately regretted her thoughtlessness. She knew Peyton wouldn't appreciate Haley spilling her secrets, but it wasn't like it was a secret anymore. Nevertheless, she lied, "Yeah, she told me the other day. But it's not like she had to. I mean…it's been fairly obvious since the year started."

He was getting tired of being reminded every single time that he was the only one who hadn't picked up on the real truth. "Yeah, obvious," he commented bitterly. "But I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Haley asked matter-of-factly.

"The same way. I really do. I mean, I don't think I ever really stopped feeling something special for Peyton. But I wanted Brooke to trust me again, and I pushed my other feelings away."

Haley smiled, glad to see that both of them were admitting how they felt. "You should tell her, Lucas."

"But what if things get complicated again? I don't want to come between Brooke and Peyton more than I already have."

"It's okay, Luke," a soft voice said from behind him. "You should tell her. The damage is done between Peyton and me. Don't let that stop you from telling her the truth."

He jumped, startled by Brooke's sudden appearance. More shocking, though, were the words she'd just uttered. He could literally only stare for a few moments. "Really?" he said incredulously. "_You're _telling me to go for it?"

She shrugged. "I'm sick of watching you two brooders pine away for each other. Just get it over with," she told him with a half-hearted smirk.

Lucas smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Brooke. That means a lot."

Nodding and walking away, Brooke headed down the hall just as the bell rang. Just as Lucas spotted Peyton walking to her next class as well.

---------

"I'm tellin' you, man, it was the play. _Everyone _knew at the play."

Lucas held the basketball at his side, shaking his head. "I swear, she was just acting. How did you know?" He passed the ball to Nathan, who dribbled up to make a shot.

"Oh come on, the tears? The sound of her voice? She totally lost it."

The ball rebounded back to him, and Lucas held it again. "I can't believe I never saw it."

Nathan looked at Lucas pointedly. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "but I don't know what the hell I'll say. 'Hey Peyton, what's up? Heard you still have feelings for me. Wanna make out?'"

Nathan chuckled. "I tried that once, man. It didn't work."

Laughing aloud, Lucas started a one-on-one competition with his half-brother. He dribbled to the right and faked to the left, and Nathan reached out to steal it. Victorious, he slam-dunked and turned back to face Lucas, who shrugged.

"Seriously, though…I want to tell her soon. Since I bought her that ticket to Savannah, she's been avoiding me."

Nathan took a step forward. "You did what?" he said dubiously. "You bought her a ticket to where?"

"Savannah," Lucas repeated. "To see Jake."

With an ironic laugh, Nathan turned back to the basket and made a shot. "I officially don't get either one of you."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "It was before I knew, okay? Which was obviously a waste of money, since she won't be going."

Nathan glanced back. "How do you know she won't?"

"You think she'd still go?"

"She might," Nathan replied with a shrug. "Maybe since she doesn't think you feel the same way, she'll see if things could work out with him."

Lucas's expression was panicked as he ran from the Rivercourt.

----------

With the last of everything packed, Peyton closed the zipper on the duffel bag she'd been packing for the last half hour.

Just as she picked it up, the doorbell rang.


	8. Far Away

**Author's Note:** I love that everyone got so worked up over who's at the door, lol. Well, you won't find out until the middle of this chapter, so keep on reading. I really appreciate all the feedback, guys, it means the world to me. Sorry it's taken me so long to get updates on here, it's taken a while to find a place where I could use my jump drive properly. Keep the reviews coming, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of angst-ridden. Happy reading!

****

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"_I love you, and I've loved you all along  
__I miss you, been far away for far too long  
__Keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…"_

-Nickelback, "Far Away"

"There you are," Haley said as Nathan walked through the door. She was standing in the kitchen making dinner, an apron tied around her waist and water boiling on the stove. "I was about to send a search party for you."

"Yeah, I went to the Rivercourt with Lucas," he told her. "He wanted advice on what to do about Peyton."

Haley giggled. "That's funny, he asked me about that today at break."

"Did you know he bought her a plane ticket to go see Jake?" Nathan asked, still confused by the whole thing. He thought his history with Haley was complicated.

Haley stopped mid-cut on the cucumber she was putting in a salad. "No, he failed to mention that. _Why_?"

Nathan shrugged. "Got me. He said it was before he knew how she felt. It still makes no sense to me, though. But when I brought up the fact that Peyton still might go, he looked all panicky and left without saying anything else."

She dumped the slices of cucumber into a bowl full of lettuce and other salad toppings. "Wow. I hope they work it all out."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, did you send in your financial aid forms yet for Stanford?"

Haley started to mix up the salad, and looked over at him. "Yeah, I sent them in a few days ago. Why?"

"I was just wondering when the deadline is. My mom left to find Cooper, and no one's really sure when she'll be back. Or _if _she'll be back."

"Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry," Haley said sympathetically. "What about your basketball scholarship?"

"It's not enough to get me through the whole year," he explained. "And we all know my dad doesn't need to have more reasons to control my life, so financial aid is my only option."

"Well, the deadline's not until the end of May, so you've got plenty of time to send it in." Placing a bowl of salad in front of herself and Nathan, she took a bite and asked, "What's Dan doing now, anyway? I mean, he hasn't wreaked much havoc lately, and that usually can't mean anything good."

"I guess he's been helping Karen through her pregnancy, which must be kind of weird for Lucas."

Haley stuck her fork out in realization. "So _that's _why he's been spending so much time with Peyton."

He nodded. "Among other reasons, probably. Dan's been trying to track down my mom, too, but I don't know why. It's like he wants her back here out of revenge or something. Which makes no sense, since the divorce was mutual."

"Well, he is Dan, right?"

"Unfortunately."

She came around the counter and placed a hand on his cheek, sitting in his lap for a moment. "Soon we'll be far away from the mess that is Tree Hill," she told him comfortingly. "And it will be you and me against the world." She kissed him deeply. "Just you and me. Always."

Nathan kissed her back sweetly, smiling as he answered, "And forever."

----------

Checking her watch, Peyton's brow furrowed. She walked down the stairs with bag in hand, and looked through the curtain. Her furrow deepened when she saw who it was.

Opening the door, she said in a confused tone, "Lucas, what are you…?"

Lucas's gaze went directly to the bag, and he cut her off. "Peyton, you can't go."

"What? Go where?"

"To see him. You can't."

Glancing down at the bag, she suddenly knew what he was talking about. But she couldn't understand his sudden desperation. To find out, she decided to play along. "Why can't I?" Her voice had an element of challenge to it.

"Because it would be a mistake. You don't love him."

Peyton narrowed her eyes, annoyed by his presumptuous remarks. "How would you know anything about it? And where is this even coming from? You're the one who bought me the stupid ticket!"

Lucas stepped inside. "You mean you _want _to go?"

His intense expression was unnerving as he stared at her, but she kept her attitude. "Maybe I do," she lied. "Why do you even care?"

"Why wouldn't I care? Peyton, I know you. I knew just from the look on your face when you saw the ticket that you didn't feel the same way you used to. Tell me why, just tell me why you want to go."

Peyton started to back away, her eyes filling with tears. She felt like his words were pressing upon her, nearly forcing her to tell the truth. but she stood her ground. "It's none of your business, okay? Leave it alone!"

"It _is _my business!" he countered, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me."

She shook her head vigorously. "No!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm not going!" Peyton finally burst, wetness on her cheeks. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm not going to see Jake!"

Lucas let go of her slowly. "You're…not?"

She wiped furiously at her cheeks. "No."

"Then what is the bag for?"

"My dad needed more clothes on his trip," she explained in a quieter, but still stiff voice. "He didn't pack enough, and he's on a local job. I thought you were him, coming to pick it up."

Lucas let the words digest, then said to confirm, "So…you're _not _going to see Jake."

"**_No_**."

"Why aren't you?"

Peyton laughed in a hollow fashion. "What, you're going to get mad at me for _not _going now?"

He shook his head. "I'm not mad, Peyton. I just…I need to know."

"Why? Why the hell is this so important? God, Lucas, you just-you just barge in here demanding to know all these things, and I don't know what…"

Her words were cut short by the shocking wave of emotion that coursed through her when Lucas kissed her.

It wasn't a kiss like the one they'd shared in the library. This kiss brought back memories of every kiss they'd ever shared before. Except this one was even better. It held a fiery passion she'd yearned to feel since the end of their relationship last year. A burning, aching passion that had never died within either one of them. The same passion that had been her poison for so very long.

When he pulled away, Peyton was trembling. She could hardly breathe. Emotions were striking through her at a rate she couldn't control, and she could tell Lucas was feeling the same way. Finally, she found words.

"Okay," she breathed, "what was that?"

"I love you, Peyton," he said, the words coming as easily as if he'd said them every day for the past seventeen years. "I always have. It just took me way too long to realize it."

They were the words she'd been waiting to hear for months. Fresh tears of joy filled her eyes, and she closed them to simply let the words ring forever in her ears and heart. It was a wonderful feeling. One she'd been missing for so long. But it wasn't that easy.

She shook her head, opening her eyes. "You can't just say something like that, Lucas."

Lucas deflated. "Why not? It's the truth."

"Because it's not that simple! Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? How many days I watched you with Brooke, when _all _I wanted was _you_." She stepped closer to him in emphasis, tears still forming in her eyes. The words she'd been holding onto for so long were now falling out of her mouth faster than she could control them.

"You know, you rescued me from the shooting, and you helped me after Ellie died, and you spent the summer with me so I wouldn't be alone. And all that time, I covered up how I felt for the sake of you and Brooke. I looked to Pete for distraction, and God, I asked Jake to _marry me_, but I couldn't run far enough to escape our memories. I never could."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, wait. You asked Jake to _marry _you?" He was far past confusion now.

Peyton was tired of hiding the truth. If she was telling him all of it, she might as well tell him _all _of it. "Yeah, I asked him to marry me. And you know what? He said yes."

"So you're _engaged_? Peyton, why didn't you…?"

"No, I'm not. You know why?"

Lucas was trying to quell a welling feeling of jealousy when he replied, "Obviously not."

"That same night, I said…" She stumbled for a moment. "I said, 'I love you,' in my sleep." She pushed him back. "To _you_. But you were still with Brooke. And now that she broke up with you, _now _you want me? _Now_? I don't want to be the next one in line, Lucas! I won't be the last resort!"

This was spiraling out of control, and Lucas didn't like the way Peyton was perceiving his confusion. "Peyton, you misunderstood me. I didn't tell you because you were next in line, it's not like th…"

Peyton didn't want to hear any more. "Just go, Lucas."

"I never imagined you still felt that way about me, Peyton."

"Just **go**!"

"I thought your heart was still with Jake," he rushed, "and when Brooke told me you were still in love with me…"

Peyton stopped, in shock. "B-Brooke told you?" she stammered.

Lucas nodded solemnly in response. "A couple days ago. It was really unexpected, and I wasn't sure what to do with it. But when I realized you still might go to Jake, I…I suddenly knew."

That was entirely unexpected for Peyton. She never would've expected Brooke to be the one who told Lucas the truth, unless she was using it as emotional blackmail. But if she wasn't…did that mean she'd let him go for good?

He gingerly stepped closer, taking her by the shoulders and touching his forehead to hers. "We've been through so much together, Peyton. You're one of my best friends. You're the only one I want. You understand me better than anyone else." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I want to be close to you, just like this. Forever."

Peyton's chest was ready to burst. This was too much; it was too sudden. She didn't know what to do. She was in the same situation now as she had been the night of Dan Scott's annual basketball team party. Lucas had said the same sorts of things then; that he'd been wanting to be with her for so long, and how he wanted to be in her heart, how he only wanted it to be the two of them. Forever.

At the time, Peyton had walked out on him. she'd been overwhelmed by the weight of his words, by the sudden idea of such intense commitment. And now that he was saying it again, she somehow felt…

_Complete_.


	9. Recognition

**Author's Note: **All right, I decided to post the rest of it so I don't really have to worry about it anymore. It might cost me some reviews, but I want you guys to be able to read the rest. Chapter 8 was pretty short, so here's Chapter 9, followed by the epilogue. Enjoy, and please let me know how you liked it all.

****

_**Our Recognition**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Night was falling on Tree Hill. Wind was blowing roughly through the trees, and rolling clouds were blocking out what little sunlight was left. Cars were still moving in the twilight, though the streets around Peyton's house were quiet.

And, like the streets around them, all was quiet within Peyton's house as well. They stood in the same place, Lucas's forehead touching hers, and all was silent around them.

But everything inside Peyton was screaming.

She felt like she could hardly breathe, let alone say anything. It was enough to take every word from her tongue, being this close to him. She was beginning to believe that he truly had realized he felt the same way about her. Maybe she wasn't just the rebound. But if she gave in, did she have the strength to do this again? To face the agony and pain again if they, or more specifically she, screwed it up? And how did she know if his heart was totally in it this time?

Unable to find the will to pull away, Peyton finally mustered in a shaky, weak voice, "Lucas, I don't know if I can…" She broke off.

"Don't know if you can what?" he asked gently, putting a hand on the back of her head and running it through her hair.

"I don't know if I can _do _this again," she told him in a stronger voice. "We didn't know what we were doing last time, and you just broke up with Brooke…"

Abruptly, Lucas pulled away. She'd hit a nerve, and he appeared wounded by her words. "Why do I have to convince every girl I date that my feelings are real?" Having another girl doubt his true feelings hurt him. Especially when that girl was Peyton.

"Well maybe if you'd made up your mind a year ago, instead of flopping back and forth, it'd be easier for me to believe you!" Peyton burst, pulling farther away.

"Oh, right, because you haven't been in a relationship with _anyone _else since we were together." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Folding her arms to close off any contact, she retorted, "Well at least I've never cheated on anyone I've been with."

"But you had no problem cheating your best friend? Twice?"

Trying to mask an expression she didn't want Lucas to see, she shook her head and walked toward the door. Despite every emotion coursing through her that was telling her to finally act on her feelings, she held the door open for him. "I think I've heard enough," she told him. "Please go."

Lucas set his jaw, irritated with himself for letting the argument go that far. "Don't do this, Peyton. I'm sorry, I was out of line. I didn't mean to…"

"Lucas," Peyton cut him off warningly, "…don't make me ask again, okay? Just don't."

With a heavy sigh, Lucas stepped toward the door. When he was in the doorway, he looked over at Peyton. "I want _you_," he said firmly. "That won't change. Not now, not ever. Just remember that."

Peyton appeared visibly shaken by the words when he walked out.

----------

_We are just shadows  
__Crawling through this mud called our life  
__But I am hungry for your love  
__And I am starving for a better time  
__But that's all we got here, that's all we know  
__That's all we've become  
__Our recognition_

Peyton wanted to turn the music off. It seemed every song she listened to was befitting of the situation she was in, and it was bothering her at the moment. She'd been second-guessing herself enough since the night before. The songs were simply rubbing it in.

_We people walk in some kind of direction  
__In a line with our right foot first  
__Yes, we're waiting for some material heaven  
__That will quench our unquenchable thirst  
__But that's all we got here, that's all we know  
__That's all we've become  
__Our recognition_

_And I don't know what to do 'bout holding my head high  
__I am struggling to breathe through all these in between times  
__And I am wondering why  
__I am wondering why_

Instead of reaching for the remote to silence the song, Peyton fell back on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. Seriously contemplating suffocating herself with the pillow for a moment, Peyton held it up above her face and let out a sigh.

"Still doing the same old boring thing, huh P.Sawyer?"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Peyton bolted upright. Brooke hadn't been to her house in nearly a month, and the last time they'd spoken, it hadn't been friendly. But she did remember the night at Tric, when Brooke had smiled and waved. Did she come in peace this time?

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Peyton opened her mouth to reply, but Brooke spoke again first. "Relax, I'm not here to yell or anything. I just…wanna talk."

Somewhat surprised, Peyton shrugged and moved back to the middle of her bed. Patting the spot in front of her, she said, "Okay, let's talk then."

Brooke followed the invitation and sat cross-legged on the bed; her most comfortable position. Looking around the room, she nodded approvingly. "I like what you've done with the place," she commented awkwardly, her eyes falling on the door that used to have her name and Peyton's on it, with a listing of the boys they'd claimed. Or rather, the ones Brooke claimed and assigned Peyton while she was asleep. Although she stood by the betrayal that had happened a month before, she now felt a little guilty about the door.

Now, however, it was covered in new art and a fresh coat of paint. One of them, she knew, illustrated what had happened to their friendship. And the other was from the night at Tric. It was exactly what she'd witnessed. Swallowing hard and looking back at Peyton, she managed a smile. This might be harder than she originally thought.

"Thanks," Peyton said, feeling uncomfortable herself. This was officially weird. Clearing her throat, she asked as casually as possible, "So, what's up?"

Brooke shrugged stiffly, unsure if she should actually talk about anything that had been going on. "Oh, you know, the usual," she responded. "Just hanging out with Haley, mostly. Um…what about you?"

"Not a lot," Peyton answered too quickly. "Just school stuff, really."

Brooke nodded while a terrible, deafening silence fell between them. A silence that seemed to drag on for years. Both girls took to looking at other places in the room, until finally Brooke's eyes met Peyton's again. And then suddenly, Brooke cracked up laughing.

Smiling a little but mostly confused, Peyton said, "What? What's so funny?"

"Us," Brooke told her, continuing to giggle. "This whole thing. Don't you love the awkward silence?"

Peyton's brow furrowed, suddenly suspicious. "Are you drunk?" she asked seriously.

Brooke responded with another fit of giggles. "God, I wish I was!" she admitted. "It'd make this a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

Now Peyton was laughing along with her, feeling like she hadn't laughed with Brooke like this in ages. It was nice, even if there were still obvious issues they had to face.

When their laughter subsided, Brooke turned more serious, taking an interest in the bed sheets. "I miss you, Peyton."

The words caught Peyton off-guard. Without really thinking about it, however, she replied, "I miss you, too."

Brooke's gaze was still averted. "I don't know how we can fix what happened between us."

"I don't know if we really _can _fix it," Peyton shrugged. "But that's really up to you to decide."

Brooke was quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. "You know, I haven't filled out a single college application yet," she told Peyton, finally looking up again. "Not a single one."

Peyton was inclined to wonder why that mattered at the moment, but maybe Brooke was just trying to make conversation. "They don't call you the Queen of Procrastination for nothing," she joked tentatively.

A quirk of a smile graced Brooke's features, but she went on, "I'm not ready to face it yet, you know? I mean, the reason I held so tightly to Lucas is because I am _terrified _of being alone. It's the same thing." She was looking Peyton square in the eye now. "I wish I loved him the same way you do."

Peyton could see where this was going. "Oh, Brooke, this isn't about Lu…"

"Yeah, it is," Brooke insisted. "It has been since last year. I've watched you two for _so _long," she explained, attempting to keep her emotions at bay. "But I never really saw it until that night at Tric. How easy you were with each other. I saw it that night for the first time. Not as someone who liked Lucas and was jealous, but…just as someone watching two people who were in love. And all that time, I wanted it. I wanted that for me and Lucas. But you always had it instead. And before that night at Tric, I hated you for it. I won't lie about that anymore."

The words stung, but Peyton continued to listen quietly. "It wasn't fair," Brooke went on. "Any of it. What you two did to me, what I did to you and Lucas, and what you did again. It wasn't fair to either one of us. But that night at the club, when I saw you two…" She trailed off for a moment, trying to keep herself together. "It's just…it'd be a shame to let that go to waste."

"So…what are you saying…?" Peyton prompted, uncertain of what Brooke meant.

"I'm saying, I know his heart is with you and yours is with him. Don't let it slip away because of what happened between us."

Peyton was silent, taking the words in. So Brooke really was, inadvertently, giving her permission. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Did she want permission? Was that holding her back last night?

"Well…thanks, I guess," Peyton said. "But where does that leave us?"

Brooke shrugged. "How about we see how it goes?"

Peyton nodded, a smile present again. "That sounds good."

---------

**PEYTON: **Hey.

The message that popped up on Lucas's computer that evening was completely unexpected. He'd been thinking about what had happened the night before, and honestly wasn't sure if she'd ever speak to him again. But here she was already, sending him an instant message. Eagerly, he sat down and typed back.

**LUCAS: **Hey, what are you up to?

**PEYTON: **I was just hanging out with Brooke.

Lucas blinked a few times and read the words again, positive his eyes were deceiving him.

**LUCAS: **You were?

**PEYTON: **Yeah. Crazy, huh?

**LUCAS: **Beyond crazy.

**PEYTON:** Can we go somewhere and talk?

The question was rather out of place and abrupt within the small talk, but Lucas answered immediately.

**LUCAS: **Of course. Where?

It took her a moment to type back.

**PEYTON: **How about the beach?

**LUCAS: **Fine by me. See you there.

_---------_

_Yeah, I was born into this place  
__That filters who we are by what we have done  
__Yes, I know I am the product of this institution  
__But that's all I got here, that's all I know  
__That's all I've become  
__My recognition_

Peyton stood at the top of the sand bank, waiting anxiously for Lucas. This was it. It was now or never. Honestly, she wasn't sure why it was making her so nervous. She'd already told him she loved him twice. Why was this so much harder?

_Because there's so much more at stake now_, she thought silently. _This is our last shot. If it doesn't happen now…it never will._

Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, she opened them and found Lucas approaching. He had a tense smile, unsure what to expect. He was hoping Peyton would tell him what he longed to hear, but she could also tell him they couldn't be friends anymore because of everything that had happened. He dreaded that thought coming true.

"Hey," he said as he reached her. She responded in quiet greeting, and he offered, "Want to walk the shoreline?"

"Sure," Peyton agreed, keeping a safe distance as they walked down. She didn't want to walk too close.

After a few silent moments next to the ebb and flow of the waves, Lucas said, "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Peyton kicked at a rock with the toe of her shoe. This was going to be difficult to get out. "I'm sorry about last night," she started. "I kind of flipped out about everything and said…some things I didn't mean."

Lucas shook his head. "You can't be half as sorry as I am," he told her. "That was _not_ how I pictured things happening."

"I hope not," Peyton laughed softly. She fell quiet again, choosing her words carefully.

Lucas waited with bated breath, hoping Peyton would say more than an apology. Though it was appreciated, it wasn't first on his mind. When Peyton did speak again, her eyes were on her feet as they walked.

"So, I'm not very good at this," she admitted, settling for the absolute truth. "I mean, if I was, I would've told you so many things a long time ago. I'm not exactly a monumental speaker or anything, so I'm not sure what to say."

Lucas kept his eyes on her. "Just tell me what's on your mind," he told her gently. "I'm listening."

"What made you decide to come to me?" The question suddenly blurted out of nowhere, but she waited for an answer nonetheless.

Lucas mulled it over for a moment, thinking deeply about his reply. Finally, he said, "Remember when we were at the pier that day, and I had ketchup on my face? And you looked over and started laughing hysterically?"

Peyton smiled at the fond, not-so-distant memory. "Yeah, I asked you if you needed a bib."

"Right," Lucas nodded, "then you showed me my reflection, and we both started laughing like idiots."

"Yeah. So what?"

"That was when I knew."

"Knew what?"

Lucas stopped walking and turned to face Peyton. "I knew I could spend the rest of my life on that pier with you, just doing what we do, and I'd be content. I was completely happy in that moment, Peyton. It felt good."

She looked away again, shutting her eyes against the words. If she didn't…she knew she'd give in. He took her hands in his and continued, "I don't want to let this go. Come on," he pushed, "what have we got left to lose?"

Peyton's eyes met his; they were soft and intense. "Ourselves," she answered shakily.

To that, he shook his head. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

She was motionless for a few moments, debating if he was right or not. How long had it been since she _hadn't _been lost in some part of Lucas? Their paths were intertwined. And really, that was the only way she ever wanted it.

_And I don't know what to do 'bout holding my head high  
__I am struggling to breathe through all these in between times  
__And I am wondering why  
__I am wondering why_

Without another word, Peyton threw her arms around his neck, and her lips met his in a kiss that took his breath away.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through  
__You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you  
__  
I'm open, you're closed  
__Where I follow, you'll go  
__I worry I won't see your face light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometime  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
__I somehow find you and I collide…"_

_"Collide" -Howie Day_

Peyton woke that morning feeling like nothing could possibly touch her. None of her sadness, her guilt, regrets or doubts could intrude here. This was perfection. While she laid there, letting the sun warm her face, her father's words came to mind.

_"Just promise me that when you pick the boy you're going to be with…"_

She turned her head and met eyes with Lucas, who grinned. A flurry of moments suddenly flashed in her mind; passion, hunger and love she'd never experienced before. Kisses on her neck, on her stomach, and her chest. Kisses and touches that made her heart thunder in her chest all over again at the mere memory of them. They had finally joined together as one, and it had been beautiful.

"Good morning," Lucas greeted softly, trailing a finger over her cheekbone. Warmth flew through her at his touch.

_"…it's someone who respects you, someone who makes your heart race…"_

"Morning," she returned, curling up to his side. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he replied. "I was just thinking of getting up and taking you to breakfast."

Peyton smiled, burying her face in his chest. "Can't we just stay like this for a while?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Of course we can," Lucas replied, tucking a piece of hair behind Peyton's ear. He brought her face up gently and tenderly kissed her lips. "I don't mind staying like this at all."

Bringing her hands up to his chest and resting herself there, Peyton breathed out a sigh very slowly. She was still trying to convince herself it was real. It had actually happened. And it was worth every second she'd had to wait.

_"Use your head…"_

"So, last night was really nice," Peyton told him, still smiling. "I hope you thought so too."

Lucas chuckled. "Oh, believe me, I thought so too."

She traced a finger on his chest, asking quietly, "So…what does this mean?"

"Well," he started, "I'm _hoping _it means we're together now. If that's what you want. I hope you didn't just, you know, use me for my great body."

She swatted him jokingly and rolled her eyes. "That's what I want, smart ass."

He smiled. "Then that's what it is."

Her lips curved upward again and she leaned up to kiss him, a little happy shiver running through her as she did so. They were finally together. No extra baggage included; they were just together.

He kissed her a little deeper and said, "I love you." She took a moment to feel the words, and then let her face fall in as she turned away.

Puzzled, he repeated, "Hey, I love you."

Peyton shrugged, responding, "Yeah, you're okay. You're right, though, I'm really only after your body." She looked at him with a playful grin.

"Oh, is that right?" Lucas shot back, mock-offended. "Well, what if I did this?" He attacked her by tickling her ribs, and she erupted into giggles.

Pleading with him to stop, she grabbed at his hands, but he was too quick for her. "Say it first!" he told her above her laughter. "You have to say it!"

Adeptly catching his hands, which were now trying to wriggle free, she touched foreheads with him. "I love you, too," she said seriously. "But you will pay for that."

_"…and follow your heart."_

Lucas's laughter and cries for help were the next sounds that filled the room, and she knew that she'd followed her dad's advice. She knew who she wanted to be with, and she'd followed her heart. She'd followed it home.

-------

Two weeks from their first time together, Lucas and Peyton were sharing a slice of pie in Karen's Café. Peyton couldn't remember ever feeling happier. They'd been inseparable for two weeks, and she felt closer to him now than she ever had before. She'd retained her friendship with Haley, and the two of them were going to a concert in a few days. That made her happy as well, but there was still one small thing. And it had just walked into the café.

"Brooke!" Peyton called, catching her friend's attention. Brooke was standing at the counter, waiting for a coffee to go. She hadn't seen Peyton and Lucas upon walking in, but when she turned her head, she smiled and walked over.

"Aren't you two, like, betraying your brooding kind with how much you're smiling right now?"

Peyton blew past the joke as Lucas chuckled a little, and she inquired, "How are you, Davis?"

"Not bad," she answered. "I was just going over a few new cheer routines at school and needed a pick-me-up. Hence the coffee. Which by the way, come Monday, you better get your ass to practice, P.Sawyer, because I'm turning into Cheer Camp Bitch to get ready for the senior pep rally. I can't do it without my right-hand girl."

Peyton gave her a thumbs-up sign, glad that Brooke was focusing on being cheer captain again. And that she was Brooke's right-hand girl again, through it all. They'd been able to settle for forgive and forget, on both sides. She was just glad they'd been able to patch things up, even if they were still working on it.

"Brooke, here's your coffee," Karen shouted from the counter.

"Oh, that's me. Wanna go up with me?" Brooke offered, looking specifically at Peyton. She gave her the nod.

"Sure, why not?" Giving Lucas a, "be right back" sort of look, she walked up to the counter with Brooke, out of earshot.

Wrapping her hands around the plastic cup, Brooke was smirking at Peyton in a coy fashion. "Word on the street is you two are officially an item," she said, her eyes flicking from Lucas back to Peyton. "Is it true?"

Peyton paused, looking back at her "boyfriend" (although she found it weird to call him that now), then to Brooke. All she had to do was nod as her cheeks turned a faint shade of crimson. Brooke couldn't pretend to be overjoyed, but she was genuinely glad to hear it. "I'm happy for you two," she told Peyton. "I really am. You deserve it."

Brooke had been surprising Peyton left and right lately, and this time was no different. She welcomed the change in attitude, but it was still a little jarring at first. "Thanks, Brooke," she answered. "I appreciate that."

Bringing Peyton into a quick hug, she said, "Okay, I really have to get back to the gym now, but I want you to call me later. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Kay, bye." She headed toward the door, with a word of goodbye to Lucas, and was gone.

Heading back to the table and sitting down, Lucas commented, "Girl talk?"

"Yeah," Peyton affirmed, scooping up another piece of cherry pie and eating it a little messily. "Nothing of real interest."

Nodding and taking a sip of water, he seemed to suddenly have a revelation. "I meant to ask you," he said excitedly, "have you applied to any colleges yet?"

The question took her by surprise. Amidst all the angst and drama, she'd completely forgotten about college. Brooke had brought it up once, but she hadn't even considered her own future. The school in Georgia she'd had in mind was now out of the picture, but she still wanted to go to a place with a strong art program. What if Lucas didn't have the same one in mind? "No, I haven't," she replied eventually, appearing a little abashed. "Have you?"

"I haven't applied yet," Lucas began, "but I want to go to UNC. Keith left a college fund for me, so we can afford it. And I looked into it a few days ago, and they have an awesome art department."

"Really?" Peyton said, thrilled to hear it. "Maybe I'll have to check it out, huh? We can apply together."

"That was my plan."

She reached for his hand, and held it tightly in hers. "That sounds perfect," she told him tenderly.

Lucas held a soft smile for a few moments, then snickered and finally laughed aloud. Peyton didn't understand. "What? What's so funny?"

He made a motion to the corner of his mouth and, while trying to stifle another laugh, asked, "Need a bib?"

Turning to the café window, she found that she had cherry filling gathered in the corner of her mouth. Bright red and embarrassingly obvious, like the color her cheeks were turning. Scrunching her face in annoyance, but also faint amusement, she reached over and hit him with the back of her hand. "You should've told me sooner, jerk!"

He laughed some more and started to wipe it off with his napkin, then leaned over and kissed her. "Tastes good," he commented, a crazy simper still present on his features. And as much as Peyton wanted to stay annoyed, it was impossible. She started to laugh as well.

Somehow, every element of that day, from her encounter with Brooke to these moments with Lucas, made her feel happier. For once, she felt completely at peace with her life.

And that was a feeling she wouldn't give back for the world.


End file.
